Through the Fire and Flames
by Astral Thatcher
Summary: After five years Riley returns to the town that she loves so much, the town where her parents died in an unfortunate accident. Had it not been for a mysterious boy, she would have also been perished. She hopes for the off-chance of finding him.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't feel like putting a bunch of Author Notes here, so I won't. =p I may put them at the end if I feel like it by then.**

**But I will put a disclaimer saying that while I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters belonging to it or Final Fantasy, I do own my original character (duh).**

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

**Prologue~**

_Five years earlier_

Summer break and I was forever free of that hell the adults called elementary school! Summer break and I could finally spend it with my parents without them becoming too distracted with work! Summer break and they finally announced that we were headed to the Destiny Island beaches, the most beautiful place my eleven-year-old mind could fathom! I was packed and ready to go the day after school had released me, my Moogle plushie's head falling limply over my arm as I cradled its body, my parents chuckling about how we weren't going to leave for another week or so. I remember throwing a minor tantrum before tromping back to my room, a permanent pout plastered to my face. Hardly able to sleep, I tried to sneak out of the house that night, still embracing my toy, to get to the islands as soon as possible, even if it was before my parents. Silly me, must've have forgotten to check if the alarm was on or not. I almost screamed as it blared, caused by my opening the front door. My parents came rushing into the room, ready to attack the intruder, only to find that it was me, crouched in the corner, covering my ears to protect them from wailing siren.

My second attempt was closer still. At least, I thought it was. Of course, at eleven years old, you think everything is going to work out for you. My parents were sound asleep in their bed, the night after my first try. Early in the morning, I snuck into their room, gently poking at each of their shoulders. When they were roused, I told them that they had been asleep for a week, and that the day had finally arrived that we would be beginning our vacation. And for a brief moment, I had them tricked. They scrambled out from beneath the covers, still half asleep, trying to pack everything all at once. I sat on their mattress, content that my plan had worked, watching them as they dashed back and forth from room to room, carrying various items in their arms. All of my hopes for leaving early were crushed as my father looked up to the digital clock. He had frozen, my mother encouraging him to keep packing, but that was before she and I looked up to it as well. I had never been more disappointed to discover that the date on the clock told them that it had only been one day. I sluggishly returned to my bedroom, small tears trickling down my small, pale cheeks, before either of them could say a word.

I realize how silly it had all been. Had I known what going early would have brought, I would have waited patiently as my parents had wanted me to do all along. In fact, I may have chosen not to go at all. They came into my bedroom within the hour of my failed second attempt, and sat down at the edge of my bed. 'We're leaving to go to the islands tomorrow,' they told me. For the remainder of the day my teeth would not disappear behind my lips despite my attempts to do so.

Five years later, and I still couldn't remember all of the events leading up to the tragic moment. Ironically, it was the day before we had originally planned to leave for our vacation. I can recall women screaming, and babies crying, and random shouts to get out of the building. My parents were in a panic, while I – as usual – remained clueless to my surroundings. My hand was grabbed and we dashed down the hallway. I hadn't truly realized what was going on – I only noticed the increasing heat – until my mother threw open a stairwell door, only to find it completely engulfed by flames. We turned a corner, racing to the other stair case, but we were cut short by a beam that fell into our path.

A flurry of ashes polluted the atmosphere around us, and my lungs beseeched for fresh air. The walls around me were beginning to crackle as the wood and wallpaper slowly began to char. I heard my parents call me, tears streaking down my face when I realized I was separated from them. Hysterical, I paced back and forth from one to the other of the burning support beam that had disconnected me from them. They yelled to me from the other side: 'Be brave for Mommy and Daddy, okay? Go down the stairs and get to a safe place, Sweetie. We'll find you soon.' I stood there for a moment, shaking my head, refusing to move, unable to fully believe their words. But when I could no longer stand the potent odor of burning paper, I did what I was told.

Clumsily, I stumbled down the steps, making it to the first landing from the ground. The entire first floor was in flames, and I had no choice but to go back up or leave the stairwell. Confused and distraught, I chose the latter unconsciously. I can't say how long I wandered the smoky hallway, but my pacing soon came to an end as, yet another, support beam broke away from its place. I screamed, feeling the weight of it on my back. I was pinned to the floor. I watched in horror as the fire slowly began to consume it, inching closer and closer to my skin. I was powerless. The only thought that came to my mind was scream; scream and pray that somebody would find me. Help came too late, but soon enough. The fire was now burning the flesh at the small of my back. The pain was too much too bear, and I almost gave up, but I heard footsteps. New energy seemed to surge through me as I cried for help once more, hoping they could reach me. To my relief, he did.

The rest was a blur. How we made it outside, I'll never know. I squinted through the bright, flashing red and blue lights of ambulances and fire trucks, realizing that I was riding piggy-back on the boy who saved me. Yes, boy. Not man, not fireman; boy. He took me to one of the mobile hospitals, and set me down, my feet dangling over the edge. He turned to face me, but I couldn't see his face, for he was silhouetted against the flames. From what I could tell, his hair was raven black, or a dark shade of brown, styled in a tangle of unruly spikes. After looking at me for a moment, he looked toward one of the fire trucks, and I saw that his eyes were… Golden? It could only have been a trick that my eyes were playing on me in the condition that I was in. Or perhaps it was the reflection of the flames and his eyes were really some tint of blue or brown. I opened my mouth to ask him his name and to thank him, but only rasps were heard, and his attention stayed on the truck.

I was suddenly hoisted up by one of the nurses onto a stretcher, and as I was being hauled away, I noticed how badly his left hand had been injured as another nurse was inspecting it. His palm looked as black as his hair had seemed to. Aside from that, he looked perfectly fine. Had he pushed the burning wood off of me with his bare hand? Wait… The beam! Suddenly, I scolded myself for forgetting what shouldn't have left my mind, even through the distress: my parents… As if on cue, I heard the third floor – the floor they were trapped on – creaking and watched in horror as it came crashing down.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

**Chapter One~**

_Present day_

Inserting the last drawer in the wardrobe, I glanced around the room and sighed, content. At long last, all of the furniture was finally moved in to my new apartment.

"Well, Kid. Is that the last of the big stuff?" my godfather asked.

"Yep!" I bounced some as I nodded enthusiastically. He ran a hand through his charcoal hair, placing his free hand on his hip.

"Wow. It's hard to believe how much you've grown up. I still can't imagine you living here all by yourself."

"Don't worry, Zack. I'll be able to take care of myself. And you live just down the street. I'll visit you whenever I have the time."

"You'd better," he said, pointing an accusing finger at me. I only grinned, refusing the urge to say 'or just when I feel like it,' but I remained silent. "C'mon," he said, ruffling my hair. "Let's start hauling in boxes."

"B-But we just finished bringing in the furniture!" I whined, throwing myself face-first onto the mattress. "Can't we just leave it there until tomorrow?" I asked, my voice muffled by the comforter.

"Oh, no you don't! We're not gonna leave it in the moving truck and pay the rent for it overnight just because you decide to be lazy!" He grabbed the back of my t-shirt, forcing me to get to my feet.

"I'm not lazy!" I walked backwards as he dragged me through the apartment. "I just don't want to do this today."

"Then because you decide to procrastinate. Either way, we are getting this done today!"

I crossed my arms, still facing the wrong way against my will, pouting. "Riley, watch where you're goi-" Before the warning was out of his mouth, I was free from his grip, sitting on the floor, and clutching the back of my head; I had run into a metal doorframe.

I heard the snickering behind me, a sure sign that Zack was trying to keep from laughing out loud. Three; two; one. Right one time, he burst out in an uncontrollable laugh attack.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked, still rubbing my crown. "Now that I'm incapacitated you have to do all the heavy lifting yourself."

"You…" he began between breaths, "you were…already incapacitated…before we started, Ri… whether…whether you know it…or not!"

I growled as I stood, hitting him on the back of his head to make him stop his excessive noise. "Why are you always so mean to me?" I mock-whined.

"Because," he drew out the word, still smiling like a madman, "you set yourself up and make it too easy?"

I thought about it for a moment then shrugged. He was probably right. I had always been pretty clumsy, after all, and I was constantly reminded of how amusing I was to watch because of it. And, of course, it was my godfather, Zack Fair, doing most of the reminding. I could usually get a good laugh out of him unless I was genuinely injured or if he's just in _that _bad of a mood – which is a very rare occasion. But, I knew I would get my revenge for running me into the metal frame – which I had a feeling was half on purpose. Well he sure didn't try to prevent it very well!

I sighed as he continued down the hallway toward the entrance, having no choice but to follow. Upon exiting the building, I squinted, the sun bearing down on me.

"Uncle Zack!" someone called from further down the street. I turned to my right, squinting into the sun in an attempt to see who had called my godfather 'uncle'. From what I could make out, it was a girl about my age – or possibly younger - with cropped, black hair and bright blue eyes that – while they were darker – looked very much like his.

"Hey, Xion!" Zack greeted as she jogged up. "Do you mind helping us with some of these boxes?"

"What, I don't even get to meet her before you put me to work?" she asked, indicating toward me. "That's not very nice Uncy Zacky." She teasingly wagged a finger at him.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you two haven't met yet. And must you call me-"

"I'm Riley Ennes," I told her, interrupting the older man.

"Heya! I'm Xion," she greeted with a friendly smile.

"And I'm ignored," Zack complained. "Great, you two've met. Let's go." He shoved a box into each of our arms, and turned back to the truck for one of his own. We both giggled at his impatience. I think we both had the same idea: we could secretly plot evil things against him. Not that we didn't do that before, but combined would mean twice the damage… "C'mon, c'mon!" he half shouted, realizing we hadn't moved after returning from the back of the truck. "I thought you wanted to get this done, Ri."

"Um, wrong. I wanted to quit for the day. You're the slave driver here." Said driver rolled his eyes, and led the way into the apartment building. Well, at least _someone _thought it was funny. Xion giggled again, almost dropping the box in the process. It wouldn't have mattered too much if she had. I was sure it was one of the only two full of clothes.

When I had first moved into the complex, I was a bit disappointed to learn that I would be staying on the ground floor, but ever since having to haul all of the large furniture to my new dwellings with just Zack to help, I was beyond relieved. It had made things much easier. Glancing over to Xion, I could see the look of relief in her expression as well as we passed the stairwell and elevator; clearly we thought a lot alike.

As we approached the door to my small portion of the floor, I set down the box. Zack was fumbling, box in hand, with the handle. "Why can't I get this to open?" he wondered aloud.

Shaking my head, I pulled the key from my pocket, and motioned for him to move out of the way. He obliged and I inserted the key into the lock. Sure enough, the tumblers shifted when I turned it clockwise. "Maybe – and this could just be a guess – because it was locked?"

His eyes darted back and forth from my face, the door, and the key I held. I couldn't help but smile when Xion's cheeks puffed out in an attempt to keep from laughing at the look on his face, and dropping the box. "Well how did it get locked in the first place?"

"There are two locks," I told him, pointing them out. "The top one stops the door from being moved at all, while you can still open it from the inside if the bottom one is locked."

"So when was the second one locked?" he questioned, eyeing me.

I rolled back and forth on my heels innocently. "I may have done that the last time I went in, just waiting for something like this to happen." I stuck my tongue out at him as he glared. Ah, revenge is sweet. Even if the glare wasn't meant to be whole-heartedly. Picking up the box I was carrying once more, I entered my accommodation after letting Zack and Xion go first.

"Any place specific for this?" Xion asked about the box.

"Um, I think those are just clothes, so if you wouldn't mind taking that into the bedroom, that'd be great," I told her. She nodded and did as I asked.

We spent the next half hour carrying in boxes and setting them down anywhere there was room. They insisted on helping me unpack, but I refused, telling them that I could do it on my own later. "I wanna explore the town and become familiar with it before school tomorrow," I used as an excuse.

"I can show you around if you like," Xion offered. "And I could invite some of my friends so that you won't go to school without knowing anyone. You are going to Twilight High, right?" I nodded. "Great! So would you wanna spend the rest of your day putting up with me?" she asked with a smile.

"I don't know…" I teased. "Dealing with you for the rest of the day?" I put a finger to my chin, pretending to consider it. "I suppose I could survive."

"Well, you two have fun," Zack told us. "I'm going to go home and get settled there."

"Okay, Uncle Zack. I'll see when I get home." Turning back to me Xion pulled out her phone. "Lemme just text a few people and see who's free. We may end up going by ourselves. Since it's the last day of summer break and all, everyone may already have plans." I nodded in understanding. I didn't blame them. Moving wasn't high on my list of things to do on the last free day before school, so I could imagine showing the new kid around wouldn't be that much fun either.

To Xion's pleasure, two more people were able to join us. I was told their names were Naminé and Roxas. We waited outside for them, me having decided that my apartment wasn't yet presentable. They arrived in less than fifteen minutes, and I was introduced to a small blonde girl and a boy with spiky, blonde hair. They both had the same blue eyes as Xion.

"Riley, this is my cousin, Roxas, and my other cousin, Naminé," Xion introduced them properly. I waved enthusiastically. "Guys this is Riley."

"Hello," Naminé smiled shyly.

"What's up?" Roxas asked.

"So where do you guys wanna go first?" Xion questioned.

"Where hasn't Riley seen, yet?"

"The only places I've seen are the train station, and… Well, from there to here, I guess."

"That's it?" Roxas' shoulders sagged a bit. "Then we've got a lot of ground to cover."

"Then let's go!" Xion yelled.

"Tally-ho!" I chorused with her. They may have thought that I was weird, but I was totally okay with that. I liked being different. And it at least got them to laugh.

"So, Riley," Naminé began, "what made you decide to move to Twilight Town?"

"Yeah, and where you from?" Roxas added.

"I'm from Radiant Gardens. I came here about five years ago on vacation with my parents. We were staying at a hotel here and went to the Destiny Island beaches every day. Well, our vacation was cut short when there was an accident. I lost my parents then. That's when I moved back to the Gardens with Zack as my full guardian. That's where he wanted to raise me since that's where I was used to. I always wanted to move to Twilight Town, and when Zack had to because of the family issues-" Xion and Roxas both nodded their heads, "-it was the perfect opportunity. I didn't want to make a crowded house anymore crowded – since Zack would be staying with you all and he's told me how crowded it is because of such a big family – so I decided to move into my own apartment."

"So, Zack's paying the rent for you, or what?" Roxas wondered.

"Oh, no. I would never have him do that. When I turned sixteen my parents had said in their wills that I was to inherit their money. So I pay for it myself."

"I'm so sorry, Riley," Naminé sympathized.

I only shrugged, but the conversation really was beginning to depress me a bit. "Past is past. Now I'm just trying to convince Zack that I'll be fine own my own." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

They remained silent. Most likely trying to imagine how it would feel to be me, but I didn't want their pity. "So, where are we going exactly?" I asked.

They all exchanged glances. "We don't really know," Xion admitted.

"We should take her to the terrace!" Naminé suggested.

"Good idea!" Without warning, Xion took me by my wrist and forced me to run. I tried to pull out of her grip but failed. I was clumsy enough when I ran, but being pulled on wasn't in the least helping.

"Xion, will you slow down?" I pleaded.

"No way! We have to get there before the sun starts setting. It's great, Riley. You're going to love it!"

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Okay, normally I don't like just sitting around for an hour or more anywhere but in my room, but waiting for the sunset was certainly worth it. The four of us watched it over the horizon, listening to the trains passing beneath us and the small commotion of the town. I studied the sky as the sun slipped behind its curtain, the pinks and blues leaving a vivid picture in my thoughts. The last rays of the dying light gave me a small speck of hope for the new school year that I hadn't had before.


	2. Update on the story

An update on _Through the Fire and Flames_

Hello everyone! (If there's still any of you following this story after two years... I hope you are, and if so, thank you so much!) This is just to let everyone know, that I have restarted this story, and it is now titled _Scorched Sentiment_ (I needed a title that didn't get a song stuck in my head each time I thought of it.) And don't worry! I plan to see this story through to the end!

Anyway, thanks again for sticking with me, and I hope you all enjoy the new version!


End file.
